


Just competitive bickering (I swear)

by DollyFics



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, More characters to be added??, One shot (for the moment), Shirbert, i love these two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyFics/pseuds/DollyFics
Summary: ~In which Anne attempts to ignore Gilbert for the sake of Ruby.~{I suck at summaries}{I'm sorry}





	1. Chapter 1

Anne Shirley was alone in the schoolhouse. Her classmates had all left nearly an hour ago as she was left alone to clean the chalkboards and dust off the board erasers. A punishment for yet another one of her infamous in-class outbursts, this particular one having resulted from Billy Andrews making a snide remark about her thin figure during their break time, earning him a shiny black eye; courtesy of the apple Anne had brought to school for lunch.  
She dragged the eraser across the black board, brow furrowing as she recalled all the events of her day. Besides the apple incident, Ruby was upset with her. She had approached her during class with a plump pout adorning her lips, accusing her of "shamelessly flirting around" with Gilbert throughout the previous week. Anne didn't quite understand, to her it had just been their usual competitive bickering. However, she had been avoiding Gilbert since, for the sake of Ruby, and their friendship as well.   
Although she always had Diana as a good friend, Anne and Ruby's friendship was still new and delicate, and she was not prepared to ruin it for some boy. But that was another thing. Although she would never admit it out loud, a part of her actually sort of missed talking with Gilbert in school. Anne was jarred out of her thoughts when the board eraser slipped out of her hand, thudding to the wood floor and echoing through the empty school house. She bent down to retrieve it, brushing back loose strands of her fiery hair as she straightened back up. Seeing as the chalkboard was now clean, Anne's work was done. She breathed out a small sigh of relief before turning to retrieve her books and slate. With her things belted together and thrown over her shoulder, Anne grabbed her coat and hat-not bothering to put either on- and headed out of the building. The outside air was cool and crisp, Anne welcomed this in contrast to the musky air from inside. As she walked home through the forest she talked to the trees about her day. Anne recalled the act of throwing an apple to Billy's face with a laugh, and spoke frustratingly of how Ruby still refused to speak with her, even after going the entire day ignoring Gilbert.   
"It's silly really," She said, kicking a pinecone with the toe of her boot.  
"Ruby is far too invested in that boy for her own good."   
Anne halted in her step for a moment and frowned.  
"Also," She began before continuing down the path,  
"I think I should be able to talk to a boy with out everyone accusing me of liking him, because I don't! Not even a bit! I couldn't even imagine-" Anne cut herself off and took a deep breath. She was rambling. To an empty forest. Anne was silent after that, deciding to focus on quickening her pace in order to be home in time to help Marilla with dinner.  
Autumn leaves crunched under her steadily quickening pace and she gazed down at her feet to watch them crumble under the soles of her boots. Anne had always thought of autumn as perhaps the most magical season of all. No other time of year showed vivid colours quite like the changing leaves of fall. And how she loved to stand alone in the very centre of the forest, sticking her arms out to catch the leaves that drifted down from the branches. She would pretend that she was the very queen of the woods, pretend that she was beautiful, without a skinny frame or bright orange hair, pretend that her name was something beautiful as well, like Cordelia, rather than the plain old name of-  
"Anne!"   
Her head snapped up at the sound of her name, and she just had time to gasp sharply in surprise before she smacked her forehead hard against a low hanging tree branch. The impact was enough to send her tripping backwards and falling flat on her back. She groaned as her body finally registered the sharp pain emitting from her temple and back. Anne sat up slowly, rubbing her forehead tenderly and muttering out a quiet 'ow'. The sound of quick footsteps coming towards her brought her back to the reason she had been startled in the first place and she whipped around despite the pain it caused. None other than Gilbert Blythe knelt just behind her, regarding her with a concerned expression.  
"Oh my gosh, Anne are you alright?" He asked, offering out a hand to help her up. She ignored his outstretched hand and pushed her self up with another groan of discomfort.   
"I'm fine," she huffed, dusting dirt and dead leaves off the back of her dress.  
Gilbert stood back up as well, her dropped items in hand which he held out to her.  
"Are you sure?" He quirked a worried eyebrow. "That looked like quite the hit you took-"  
"I said I'm fine." Anne snapped, snatching her things from his hands. Perhaps she could've been kinder, he was trying to help after all, but he was also the reason she had fallen in the first place. Besides, she's supposed to be ignoring him. Even though Ruby wasn't there, a part of Anne still worried that she might pop out from behind a tree at any moment. Just as she spun around and prepared to walk away from Gilbert, he grabbed her wrist, effectively freezing her step.  
She turned sharply, about to demand him to let go of her, but he spoke first.  
"Why have you been ignoring me?" He asked, looking into her eyes as if he was trying to stare into her soul. Anne felt trapped in his gaze, not to mention trapped in the firm hold he had around her thin wrist. She opened her mouth to answer but she realized she had nothing to say. She couldn't tell him the real reason, that would just expose Ruby's feelings for him, and at the moment, she could not form up a proper lie for the life of her.  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about," she stuttered slightly, throwing in a scoff for good measure. Gilbert's accusing expression didn't waver and Anne squirmed beneath his gaze, feeling her cheeks grow warm and trying to convince herself it was from the cold.   
"N-now let go of me already," she demanded in the strongest voice she could muster. Gilbert still seemed unconvinced by her lie but released his fingers from her anyways. Anne didn't give him a chance to interrogate her again, and immediately turned on her heel, speeding back down the path to her house. All the while trying to ignore how her wrist still seemed to burn from his touch.


	2. Chapter 2

Anne had all but sprinted the whole way back to her home on green gables. Once she was inside, she shut the door and slumped back on it for a moment to catch her breath. As Anne had expected; Marilla soon hurried briskly into the entrance room, brow slightly furrowed and lips drawn into a thin line.   
"Anne Shirley Cuthbert, where on earth have you been?" Marilla demanded sternly, "You're nearly two hours later than usual and- oh heavens look at the state of you, child,"   
She took two long strides towards Anne, brushing remnants of dry leaves and dirt that had stuck to the fabric of her dress; still there from when she fell.   
"I'm ever so sorry Marilla," Anne spoke shamefully,  
"I swear I didn't mean to dirty my dress, it's just that I-"  
"Oh never mind that right now," Marilla cut her off, putting a hand up to silence her.  
"Now let's run you a bath and then, perhaps, you can explain this all to me."  
Anne simply nodded and allowed herself to be led to the washroom. Marilla drew her a bath of warm water, then left the room so Anne could undress and get in the tub. As soon as she peeled out of her dirty clothes, tugged her hair out of it's messy braids, and slid into the soothing water, Anne immediately felt better. She sighed in contentment and let herself relax a short while, it wasn't every day that she got to enjoy a hot bath after all. She stretched her legs out until her toes pressed against the end of the bath tub and tilted her head back, allowing her hair to billow out in the surrounding water. Her temple still gently throbbed, and although not as bad as the initial contact with the tree branch, was certainly still unpleasant. Anne raised a hand and gingerly placed in on her forehead, immediately feeling a tender bump. She groaned and let her arm drop back down with a splash. None of this would have happened had it not been for Gilbert. What was he even doing in the forest anyways? Had he been there just to ambush her with his accusations of her ignorance to him? Anne's wrist tingled with the memory of his hand wrapped around it, and she cursed herself inwardly on how she had been reduced to a stuttering mess with the simple physical touch of Gilbert Blythe. She gave a sharp huff of frustration, oh how that boy had the ability to get under her skin like no one else.   
By this time, the bath water had run cold and was no longer enjoyable to soak in.  
Anne climbed out and dried herself off the best she could with the small towel Marilla had left on the counter. She pulled her underclothes over her still-damp skin and carefully folded her dirty dress. Upon walking out into the kitchen, Anne found Marilla sweeping the floor while Matthew sat at the table; a cup of coffee set in front of him and his pipe between his lips. Matthew looked up as Anne entered the room and offered her a smile which Anne gladly returned. Marilla turned and gave a short nod,  
"Very good then, all clean I assume?" Anne nodded as Marilla set her broom aside and came to her, taking the folded dress when Anne held it out for her. Marilla examined it carefully and Anne became suddenly nervous, picking at the edge of her white undershirt to occupy her fingers.  
"I'm so sorry again for the dress..." She trailed off slightly, not knowing quite what else to say. Marilla was silent for another moment before turning back to her. She gave a small sigh before speaking,  
"Nothing a good hand washing won't be able to fix luckily, but you must be more careful."   
Anne smiled in relief,  
"Yes of course, I just slipped and fell in the forest because..." Anne decided not to mention Gilbert, that would just raise even more questioning.  
"Because my foot got caught in a root on the path." She finished, looking carefully up at Marilla who luckily seemed none the wiser to her fib.  
"And why were you so late coming home in the first place?" Marilla questioned, placing her hands on her hips.  
"Well," Anne looked down at her feet nervously.  
"I may have thrown an apple at Billy Andrews and was forced to stay after school to clean as a punishment. But he deserved it!" Anne finished with wide eyes.  
Marilla closed her eyes and gave a deep sigh.  
"Anne you really must learn to control yourself-" She was cut off by a chuckle from Matthew. Marilla whipped around angrily.  
"Matthew Cuthbert this is serious!"   
Matthew raised up his hands in surrender, still holding a small grin on his face.  
"I'm sorry Marilla, but if she said he deserved it, maybe he deserved it,"  
Marilla scoffed at him.  
"Well I'm sorry, but I will not condone violence of any form," She turned to Anne and raised her eyebrows expectantly.  
"Are we clear?" She asked.  
Anne nodded quickly. Marilla's face softened slightly and she placed a hand on Anne's back, gently leading her from the kitchen.  
"Well then, its high time for you to get off to bed."  
Anne yawned in response, she hadn't realized how tired she was until that moment.   
She threw on her night clothes and fell asleep almost immediately after plopping down on her bed, too tired to even say her proper prayers. But in her head she silently hoped for a better day at school for tomorrow as she dozed off into her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! I hope you enjoyed and I really do hope I'm doing the characters justice in writing them, I do plan on doing more of this as people seemed to enjoy the first chapter, thank you so much for everyone that read, left kudos, and left the lovely comments! Third chapter may take longer than this one did as I'm still working on the main plot of it, So just a heads up.  
> ~Dolly


End file.
